Dabney Coleman
Dabney Coleman played Donald Newman in the season two For the People episode One Big Happy Family. Career Filmography *''Someday Sometime'' (????) *''Aly & AJ: Star Maps (short)'' (2019) *''Rules Don't Apply'' (2016) *''Hard Four'' (2007) *''Domino'' (2005) *''Recess: All Growed Down'' (2003) *''Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade'' (2003) *''Where the Red Fern Grows'' (2003) *''Moonlight Mile'' (2002) *''The Climb'' (2002) *''Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street'' (2001) *''Kiss My Act'' (2001) *''Recess: School's Out'' (2001) *''How to Marry a Billionaire: A Christmas Tale'' (2000) *''Taken'' (1999) *''Must Be Santa'' (1999) *''Stuart Little'' (1999) *''Inspector Gadget'' (1999) *''Giving It Up'' (1999) *''You've Got Mail'' (1998) *''Exiled'' (1998) *''Target Earth'' (1998) *''Un amour de sorcière'' (1997) *''Devil's Food'' (1996) *''Kidnapped: In the Line of Duty'' (1995) *''Judicial Consent'' (1994) *''Clifford'' (1994) *''The Beverly Hillbillies'' (1993) *''Amos & Andrew'' (1993) *''Lincoln'' (1992) *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' (1992) *''Never Forget'' (1991) *''Meet the Applegates'' (1990) *''Short Time'' (1990) *''Where the Heart Is'' (1990) *''Hot to Trot'' (1988) *''Maybe Baby'' (1988) *''Plaza Suite'' (1987) *''Dragnet'' (1987) *''Sworn to Silence'' (1987) *''Guilty of Innocence: The Level Geter Story'' (1987) *''Murrow'' (1986) *''The Man with One Red Shoe'' (1985) *''Cloak & Dagger'' (1984) *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (1984) *''WarGames'' (1983) *''Tootsie'' (1982) *''Young Doctors in Love'' (1982) *''Modern Problems'' (1981) *''On Golden Pond'' (1981) *''Callie & Son'' (1981) *''Pray TV'' (1981) *''Dan August: The Jealousy Factor'' (1980) *''9 to 5'' (1980) *''Melvin and Howard'' (1980) *''How to Beat the High Cost of Living'' (1980) *''Nothing Personal'' (1980) *''When She Was Bad...'' (1979) *''North Dallas Forty'' (1979) *''More Than Friends'' (1978) *''Go Tell the Spartans'' (1978) *''Maneaters Are Loose!'' (1978) *''The Other Side of the Mountain: Part II'' (1978) *''Rolling Thunder'' (1977) *''Viva Knievel!'' (1977) *''Midway'' (1976) *''Kiss Me, Kill Me'' (1976) *''The Other Side of the Mountain'' (1975) *''Returning Home'' (1975) *''Bite the Bullet'' (1975) *''Attack on Terror: The FBI vs. the Ku Klux Klan'' (1975) *''Bogard'' (1975) *''Love Is Not Forever'' (1974) *''The Towering Inferno'' (1974) *''Bad Ronald'' (1974) *''The Dove'' (1974) *''House of Evil'' (1974) *''Cinderella Liberty'' (1973) *''The President's Plane Is Missing'' (1973) *''Dying Room Only'' (1973) *''Egan'' (1973) *''Savage'' (1973) *''I Love My Wife'' (1970) *''The Brotherhood of the Bell'' (1970) *''Downhill Racer'' (1969) *''The Trouble with Girls'' (1969) *''The Scalphunters'' (1968) *''This Property Is Condemned'' (1966) *''The Slender Thread'' (1965) *''The Movie Maker'' (1964) Television *''Yellowstone'' (2019) *''For the People'' (2019) *''NCIS'' (2019) *''Ray Donovan'' (2016) *''Boardwalk Empire'' (2010-2011) *''Pound Puppies'' (2010-2011) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2009) *''Heartland'' (2007) *''Courting Alex'' (2006) *''The Guardian'' (2001-2004) *''Freedom: A History of Us (documentary)'' (2003) *''The Zeta Project'' (2002) *''Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child'' (2000) *''Recess'' (1997-1999) *''The Wonderful World of Disney'' (1998) *''Jumanji'' (1997) *''The Magic School Bus'' (1997) *''Madman of the People'' (1994-1995) *''Texan (short)'' (1994) *''Drexell's Class'' (1991-1992) *''Columbo'' (1973-1991) *''The Slap Maxwell Story'' (1987-1988) *''Dolly'' (1988) *''Fresno (mini-series)'' (1986) *''Buffalo Bill'' (1983-1984) *''Barnaby Jones'' (1973-1979) *''Diff'rent Strokes'' (1979) *''Apple Pie'' (1978) *''The Love Boat'' (1978) *''Forever Fernwood'' (1977) *''Quincy M.E.'' (1977) *''Fernwood Tonight'' (1977) *''Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman'' (1976-1977) *''Petrocelli'' (1976) *''Police Story'' (1976) *''The Streets of San Francisco'' (1974-1976) *''Bert D'Angelo/Superstar'' (1976) *''Switch'' (1976) *''Cannon'' (1973-1976) *''The Mary Tyler Moore Show'' (1976) *''Medical Story'' (1976) *''McMillan & Wife'' (1974-1975) *''Caribe'' (1975) *''Medical Center'' (1975) *''Mannix'' (1972-1975) *''The Manhunter'' (1974) *''Sons and Daughters'' (1974) *''The F.B.I.'' (1965-1974) *''Kojak'' (1974) *''Griff'' (1973) *''The Wide World of Mystery'' (1973) *''Search'' (1973) *''Ironside'' (1973) *''Room 222'' (1970-1973) *''Banyon'' (1972) *''The Bold Ones: The New Doctors'' (1972) *''Nanny and the Professor'' (1970) *''Dan August'' (1970) *''Bonanza'' (1968-1969) *''Then Came Bronson'' (1969) *''Bright Promise'' (1969) *''Mod Squad'' (1968) *''Death Valley Days'' (1968) *''Judd for the Defense'' (1968) *''Iron Horse'' (1967) *''Dundee and the Culhane'' (1967) *''The Invaders'' (1967) *''The Flying Nun'' (1967) *''I Dream of Jeannie'' (1965-1967) *''That Girl'' (1966-1967) *''Run for Your Life'' (1967) *''Please Don't Eat the Daisies'' (1966) *''The Fugitive'' (1964-1966) *''12 O'Clock High'' (1964-1966) *''The Donna Reed Show'' (1965) *''Hazel'' (1965) *''Bob Hope Presents the Chrystler Theatre'' (1964-1965) *''The Outer Limits'' (1964) *''The Alfred Hitchcock Hour'' (1963-1964) *''Dr. Kildare'' (1964) *''Kraft Suspense Theatre'' (1964) *''Arrest and Trial'' (1963) *''Breaking Point'' (1963) *''Kraft Mystery Theater'' (1963) *''Ben Casey'' (1963) *''Alcoa Premiere'' (1963) *''Armstrong Circle Theatre'' (1962) *''Naked City'' (1961) External Links * * Category:Actors